30 Kisses
by Sqiggles
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! for real this time Sorry it took so long. The challenge is 30 Kisses. The couple is ScarxRoy. Yes this is Shonen Ai. [ON HOLD]
1. Accidental

**30 Kisses. Kiss 1. Accidental**

It was just like every other day for Roy Mustang. He sat at his desk doing paperwork and wondering where the Alchemist killer would strike next. The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric came into he office to make his report. Boy this was going to be fun. He loved tormenting Elric. He sighed and said "Okay Edward make your report."

Scar had followed Fullmetal to the Main office of the Eastern Branch. This was it. The day that he killed Fullmetal. He broke through the front gate easily with his arm. Even though they were scared the Army held their ground. Scar didn't like this. This was an annoyance he didn't want. He looked around. There had to be fifty of them easily. "Get out of my way!" Scar yelled at them and using his arm he annulated them all.

Hawkeye came rushing into the office to inform the Coronal that Scar was here and he was still after Elric. "What happened to the ten troops who were stationed outside?" Mustang asked turning towards the window. Scar chose that moment to break the window to get inside. Mustang's eyes widened as the glass broke and Scar was flying at him. They landed together with their lips locked together.

To be continued!


	2. In a good Mood

**Chapter 2: In a good Mood**

Scar quickly got off of Mustang. He ran out of the window that he had broken into He left behind a still shocked Mustang and a furious Hawkeye.

Mustang was red. Half out of embarrassment and half out of fury. He was afraid to get up because he could feel Hawkeye's anger from the floor. He looked at the window. "I'll have Elric fix it tomorrow." _Ed is why Scar came. But why come here? It's well guarded. And why to my office? He should have known where Elric was. _

Scar was blushing. He couldn't help it. Kissing Flame was something that he hadn't planned on but he had enjoyed it. He ran off into the night.

At the office Roy was talking to Hawkeye to find out if Elric would be safe enough. Hawkeye left the office and Mustang sat down. He couldn't stop thinking about earlier. The kiss was an accident but it still made his mind wander at the possibilities. He decided that he would take a walk.

Scar was in a good mood after breaking in. The accident would not happen again. He saw Flame walking towards him. Flame was smiling. Not at him just at the world. Flame struck him as strange. He stood still. Hoping that Flame didn't see him.

Mustang had seen Scar a while ago. He knew that Scar was there. He walked up to him and said "I'm in a good mood today so I think I'll let you live." With that he sealed his lips over Scar's.

The fact that Flame had kissed him was surprising. Scar found it even more surprising that he was kissing him back.

To be continued!


	3. Ano sa

I'm dedicating this to the people who have given me my first ever reviews. I hope that you guys enjoy.

"Ano sa" means "Hey, you know…"

**Chapter 3: Ano Sa **

Scar stood shocked as Flame broke the kiss. He didn't want it to end. "There" Mustang said. "Now we're even right Scar?" He was smiling the Colonel was smiling. Scar couldn't make heads or tails of how he felt. He glared at the Colonel. "What do you think you're doing Flame?" He said his voice cold. "I was simply paying you back." Mustang answered his voice just as cold. Mustang started to walk again.

He figured that he could continue his walk since he hadn't gotten the reaction that he had wanted out of Scar.

"Ano sa" Scar was raising his voice so Mustang could hear him. "Ano sa a walk sounds nice. I'm coming with you." Scar said catching up to Mustang. Mustang smiled.

"Ano sa Scar I didn't know what you would do the first time. Now that I know…." He cut himself off by pulling Scar into another kiss.

Sorry it's a bit short. I hope you liked it.


	4. Our Own World

This is my personal favorite. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 4:Our Own World**

Mustang blushed. For one moment he showed weakness.

Scar broke the kiss. He didn't know how to feel. It was almost pleasure. Whatever the feeling was he didn't want it to end. He looked at Mustang. Why did he enjoy kissing this man? He wanted to kiss him again.

Mustang continued to blush looking down. "Well I had better go back to the office," He said turning to walk away. Mustang got about a hundred feet away before slumping on down with his back against the wall. _How am I supposed to do this? I can't fight Scar like I used to._ _I wonder what Hawkeye is doing. She was pretty furious when I left._ _I should go back. I know I should but I don't want to. Not yet at least._ He was in his own world while thinking.

Scar brushed his finger over his lips. His lips weren't as soft as Mustang's. He turned to walk the other way but he stopped. He turned around hoping that he could still catch Mustang. He ran the way Mustang went and finally saw him. He was slumped against a wall with a strange expression on his face. He walked up to him slowly so that he didn't alarm him. He sat down in front of him admiring the way Mustang looked in the moonlight.

Mustang looked up. His eyes meeting Scar's. The way the light hit him made him look almost heavenly. No outside noises were heard. It was like they were in their own world.

Finally Scar lifted his hand up to touch Mustang's cheek. He pulled him closer. They're lips were only inches apart. Scar could feel Mustang's breath. He closed the gap between them. He closed his eye as he kissed him. This time it was no accident.

To be continued!


	5. Say Ahh

**Chapter 5: Say Ahh**

Mustang pulled back from Scar. And Scar looked at him questioningly. "Why did you do that?" Scar asked. Instead of answering Mustang simply got up. He stood looking down at Scar. He was smiling inside. The look on Scar's face was one of both disappointment and anger. Mustang held out his hand.

Scar wasn't sure why Mustang had pulled away. He was worried when he didn't answer and now he was holding out his hand. Scar really didn't understand him but he gladly took his hand.

Mustang held Scar's hand while he stood. And then he moved a little closer. He looked up at Scar and took his glasses off. He smiled. And started walking away again. _Now I really need to get back to the office._

Scar was beginning to lose his temper. Mustang had taken his glasses. "You took my glasses." He called after Mustang. He saw Mustang turn and walk back towards him. "Well if you really want them," he said. "Then say ahh."

Mustang started to laugh at Scar's face. He looked confused. Not at all the face of the famous Alchemist Killer. But he loved the lookandhe loved Scar's eyes they were beautiful. Scar looked mad. Mustang didn't want to fight him so he decided to give him his glasses back.

"Like I said Scar. If you want them back then say Ahh." Mustang repeated. "Ah…." Scar was going to say something else but Mustang cut him off by kissing him.

Scar pulled Mustang closer to his body not wanting the kiss to end. But it did. When it did Mustang stepped away from Scar. "Come to my office tomorrow." Mustang said handing Scar his glasses back.

To Be Continued!


	6. Goodnight

Hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It shows a semi-sweet side of Scar.

**Chapter 6: Goodnight**

**The next day Scar waited until nightfall to visit Mustang. He hadn't bothered to look for Fullmetal that day. He had just wandered. He was almost looking forward to the visit to Mustang's. **

**Mustang was doing work. "There is so much to do." He complained. He had left his office unguarded and had hadHawkeye go home early. No one could know that Scar was coming. He sat down on the couch to waitbut fell asleep and that is how Scar found him.**

**Scar had noticed that the window was open so he went in. He walked in and looked around the office. It was pretty nice. His eyes then fell on the couch where he saw Mustang. It looked like he was asleep. He walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him. Mustang's bangs were in his eyes and he looked so cute asleep. As he watched Mustang smiled. Scar could have stayed there for hours but he knew that he should leave. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Mustang's. "Goodnight" he said standing up to leave.**

**To Be Continued!**


	7. Note

**Chapter 7: Note**

Scar was going towards the window so he could leave. As he passed by the desk he noticed something. It was a note to Fullmetal. He picked it up and read. No this note wasn't to Fullmetal. It was to him. He read it again. _Fullmetal meet me here tomorrow night. I'll leave the window open again. _

_Flame._

Scar almost smiled. Mustang had left a note to him. Of course it was disguised. Mustang didn't want anyone to know that he had asked Scar to come to the East Branch and to his office. Scar pocketed the letter. He would come back tomorrow. Right when he got to the window he heard Mustang stir. He froze.

Mustang looked up to see Scar standing in the window it looked like he was about to leave. Mustang got up and grabbed his jacket. He had taken it off right before falling asleep. H walked towards the desk and towards Scar.

Without thinking Scar stepped away from the window. He looked at Mustang for the second time that night. Mustang had that just woken up look and it suited him well. His black hair was disheveled and his bangs were now in his face. Scar watched as Mustang reached a hand up to fix his bangs. And he lifted his other hand up to fix the rest of his hair but Scar grabbed it in midair. He pulled Mustang closer to him Mustang's eyes met Scar's. When they're bodies were touching Mustang reached his hand into Scar's pants.

He pulled the note out of the back pocket. He then wrapped his arms around Scar and they just stood there for a few minutes before either of them spoke. "I see you found the note. I had meant to give it to you sooner." Mustang said letting go of Scar. He handed the note to Scar. "Don't forget." He said. And with that he kissed Scar. He didn't break the kiss until it was needed. And then he just held him. For moments on end.

To be continued!

**I know what all of you were thinking.:) lol:) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next update soon. **


	8. Candy Kiss

I meant for this chapter to be a little funny. Now while reading this imagine Scar in a suit and Mustang in a dress. You're choice of color and style.:) lol:)

**Chapter ­­­: Candy Kiss**

It had been a long day for Mustang. He had had more paperwork then he was used to. And teasing Ed didn't make him feel better. There was only one person who could make this day better. Scar.

Scar had been looking for Fullmetal all day. It had been a useless hunt. He couldn't find him anywhere. _I guess Flame is hiding him. _He would find Flame and then he could find Fullmetal. Scar walked to the Office where Flame was. He saw the wall and decided to destroy it. He quickly did the task at hand and walked through the hole where the wall used to be. He noticed that no men were standing guard. He guessed that they were where Fullmetal was. He walked to the room that Flame used for his office and saw him standing in the window.

Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist saw Scar looking at him through the window and opened it. He was about to eat dinner so he figured that Scar could join him.

Scar entered quickly. "Scar you stink. Shower now. And that's an order." Mustang said. Scar didn't mind giving in. He took a shower and when he came out there was dinner waiting. He noticed that the blinds were closed. He had almost forgotten that he wanted to kill this man.

Mustang smiled to himself. He had wanted to see Scar and Scar had come. He didn't know why but it made him feel better to be sitting across the table from him.

They ate their meal in silence.

After dinner Mustang gave Scar a piece of hard candy. Mustang smiled and said "I want it back now" He kissed Scar taking the candy into his own mouth. Of course he hadn't really wanted the candy. It was just an excuse to kiss Scar.

To be continued!

**Not much to do with anything I've just had this written for a while. It was a bit of comic releaf. Things will get serious soon. :)**


	9. Look Over Here

Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.

**Chapter 9:Look over here**

Scar agreed to come back the next day and left. He walked away and turned to look back. He saw Mustang in the window he was waving goodbye. The Colonel was smiling at him. It made him happy. He lifted his hand and in a strange way he waved goodbye. Then Scar ran off into the night.

The next day Mustang heard shouting. "Colonel, look over here!" Mustang ran to where the others were. When he got there he saw Scar lying in a pile of rubbish. He was unconscious. He stopped himself from jumping into the rubble to help him. "Sir what are we going to do with him?" Hawkeye asked. "Hmm. We should move him to the hospital. Otherwise we may excite the public." Was Mustang's answer. Havoc helped Mustang carry him to the infirmary. They left them there. And that night Mustang went to see him. He had a soldier standing guard that he dismissed before he went in. He was going to ask the Alchemist Killer some questions. He sat down by Scar's bed.

Scar was awake when Mustang opened the door. He quickly closed his eyes again. He was in pain. He had been attacked by the Humanquli. The woman still wouldn't answer his question and he didn't feel like talking to Mustang about what had happened. _Don't look over here. Don't look at me. Just leave. _Scar wanted Mustang to leave.

Mustang could almost hear what Scar was thinking. He stood up and walked closer to him. Mustang leaned down so his face was almost touching Scar's. He put his hand on Scar's. "Listen, I'll never leave you alone. I'll never look away. I'm not afraid of you. I'll always look where you are. No matter what happensI'll always look at you." With that he kissed Scar. He felt a single tear run down Scar's cheek. And he smiled.

To be continued!

**I just had to show some sign of emotion from Scar. I hope that you all enjoy. And sorry if I misspelled Humanquli.**


	10. Overflow

**Chapter 10: Overflow**

Scar felt a tear on his face. He felt it slide down. And then he felt another but this time it was not his. Mustang had broken the kiss and was still an inch or so away from his face. _Mustang was worried about me._ Scar smiled. And Mustang saw it. "I'm going now." Mustang informed Scar.

Mustang left quickly. He knew that Hawkeye would start to wonder where he had gone. He sat down at his desk and after mentally kicking himself he called Hughes. "Hello Hughes. It's Roy." Mustang said. "Oh hi Roy. How have you been? You're just in time to here all about my daughter." Hughes chimed happily. "Hughes wait a minute. I have something serious to ask you." Mustang said quickly in an attempt to stop the stories. The attempt was in vain though because Hughes had already started talking. Hughes stopped and started saying something else in a more serious tone. "Roy the Alchemist killer is gone. No one has seen him for a week. Do you know where he is?" Hughes asked the Colonel. Mustang blushed as he quickly dismissed the idea. "But Hughes if you are willing to die for someone to risk it all do you love them?" Mustang asked turning redder by the minute. "Oh so my loveless friend has finally found someone." Hughes asked in a mood that was much better then before. "Hughes it's not like that." Mustang said turning a deeper shade of red. "So when are you two getting married?" Hughes said. "We aren't. Thanks. Now I have to get back to work." Mustang said and quickly hung up before Hughes could try to find out more about his love life. He did his work for a while longer giving Scar time to sleep before he visited again.

Scar was lying in bed. There was something that had been bugging him. _Why did Mustang cry for me? And why do I care. _It hit him. As Mustang walked into the room again it hit him. All of the emotions that he had tried to hide came out when he was with Mustang. The overflow of emotions told him that he loved Mustang. He smiled a real smile at the man he loved. He sat up again. This time slower then before so that he didn't get dizzy. Scar had his shirt off and bandages on both of his arms, his chest, and his head. He saw Mustang smile in return. "How are you today?" Mustang asked. "I'm fine." Scar answered. "You don't look fine. You look like it hurts. I know that you don't want to show pain but you can show me." Mustang told Scar. Scar sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he felt those emotions overflow again. He lifted his hand and was about to touch Mustang's face but he took his hand instead. Scar was blushing as he held Mustang's hand. "You're right it does hurt. But it's not too bad." Scar said still blushing. Mustang let go of his hand and pulled Scar into a hug.. As he kissed Mustang he felt all of his emotions run together again_. I love you Roy._


	11. If only I could make you mine

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Chapter 11:If Only I Could Make you mine**

Mustang sat at his desk only doing paperwork when Hawkeye looked at him. He mind began to wander and he found himself thinking about Scar. He had been doing this often. Scar was what he thought about before going to sleep. "Scar." Hawkeye looked up. "What did you say sir?" "I said I'm going to get a scar from where I was cut." Mustang tried to cover himself. "Okay sir." Hawkeye said not believing a single word. "Hawkeye, I'm going out." He said. "You mean to see Scar sir?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang cringed. "Yes. I want to ask him some questions." Hawkeye smiled when she heard the Colonel say that. As he went out the door Havoc rushed in. "Good luck Hawkeye." The Colonel said turning to walk to the room that Scar was in. "Flowers." He said suddenly and turned the opposite way to buy them.

Scar waited for something to happen anything. He was expecting Mustang to come in here all cheery. And in no way did he expect what really happened. Mustang came in with a thoughtful look on his face holding flowers. "Here." Mustang said blushing. "Thanks" Scar took them.

Mustang looked at Scar. He was trying to find out which type of flowers they were. _If only I could make you mine._ He leaned down and caught Scar's mouth in a kiss.

**To be continued!**

I meant this chapter to be a bit longer but I think it's okay as is. Sorry for the long wait on update. I've been sick all week. and haven't felt much like writing. Chapter 10 has gone through some changes as well. I hope that you all enjoy.


	12. Wada Calcuim 3D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 12: Wada Calcium CD3

"Hawkeye will start to wonder where I am. I should be back in a few hours." Mustang said. Scar nodded and laid back down to get some more sleep before Mustang came back.

Mustang left the room and saw that the doctor had to give Scar Wada Calcium CD3 to help him get better. He smiled inwardly as he walked back to his office. He took one look at the heap of paperwork and decided to go for a walk. There was no way that he was going to do all that work He turned and walked back to Scar's room picking up the bottle of pills on the way. "Knock. Knock Scar are you awake?" Mustang asked.

"Come in." Scar answered. "You have to take your pills Scar. They'll help you get better." Mustang told him. "I don't need them. Or want them." Scar said. "Fine then." Mustang said and popped a pill in his mouth he leaned down and kissed Scar putting the pill in his mouth then he broke the kiss. "That wasn't so bad now was it Scar?" Mustang asked smirking.

**To be continued!**

Mustang pulled a trick on Scar. Fun fun.


	13. Jolt!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did then the story line would suck.

**Important**: Sentences in _Italic _are thoughts.

**Chapter 13:Jolt!**

Scar had fallen asleep after Mustang left. He lay perfectly still on the bed.

Mustang looked in through the window before he left. "Those pills make you tired I suppose." He turned to

get some food. _Sometimes I wonder why that man kills_. Mustang quickly ate and went to visit Scar again. _Why the hell do I keep wanting to see him? To check up on him every five minutes. I get worried when I'm not by him_. He opened the door to find Scar sleeping as peacefully as he was before he left. _Scar._ He walked over to the man. His hair shown in the sunlight. He lifted his hand to rest on the bed beside Scar. Mustang slowly leaned down close enough so that he could feel Scar's breath on his face. He leaned down slowly and kissed Scar's lips roughly. This caused the other man to jolt awake.

To be continued!

Sorry it took so long. I waited till forever to update. I had so much going on. Anyway I hope that you liked 30 Kisses Chapter 13. And I promise the next update won't take that long. If I have anything to say about it anyway. dodges school books But I may not have much say in it.

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	14. Pillige

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Important:** All sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Sorry:** If there are any misspellings. I'm only working with one eye and I've run out of paitince for the darn spelling things. Oh and sorry if the characters are OOC.

**Dedications:** This chapter is for **Kittiwindx **one of my closest online friends and **The8thSin **my top reviewer.

**Pillage **

30 Kisses 

"You want to get out of here right Scar?" Scar only nodded. "We;; O want you out of here so I thought of something. You can break through the wall and make it look like you escaped and in the mean time you can stay at my house." Mustang was happy with his proposal. You could tell just by looking at him. "Fine." Scar's frown had long since returned. "I just wish that you'd smile again. Like that one night." A small smirk crept onto the Colonel's face. "What one night?" "Never mind just get ready. I'll create a distraction. With Fullmetal here that shouldn't be hard to do. You get out of here and I'll meet you in an hour." Mustang took off before Scar could agree or disagree. He nodded and got up even though Roy couldn't see. "Fullmetal huh?" I wonder why he told me that?

"What do you mean I didn't do what you sent me there for! And why are you always brining up Siren?" Mustang was too busy getting Ed riled up to notice that the plan was not going to accordingly. Al had decided to go check on the hospital patience when he got there Scar was just about to break the wall. "Scar?" "Al." His hand dropped. ""What are you doing here? You're an enemy of the military tight?" "…" "well then why are you here? Is it to kill brother?" "No." Scar saw the signal that Mustang had told him about and blasted a hole in the wall. "Scar!" Al ran out after him just as Ed and the others came running. Scar though was no where to be found.

Inside Al Scar was growing annoyed. "Don't worry Scar they'll leave in a second." "Who're you talking to Al?" Ed placed his metal arm against Al's chest plate with a bang that sounded throughout the younger brother. "……" "Ow brother. Even though I can't feel it still hurts." "Sorry Al."

An hour later a worried Mustang Waited at the corner to take Scar to his house. "Is this the way?" Al walked into the light. "Oh hello Colonel Mustang. Oh wait is this who you were going to meet?" Al opened his plate and allowed Scar to climb out "What the?" Mustang was shocked and confused. Al just stood there. "Does Ed know?" "No. He almost found out though." "Thanks Alphonse." "You're welcome." Al turned and walked away leaving Scar and Roy alone together. "So about my house…" "Let's go." Scar kissed Roy on the cheek before they walked towards the Colonel's house.

To be continued! 

**For the people by the people- (answers to Fanfic reviews)**

**Cursed Lone Wolf-** Thanks for my first ever review! Hope you've liked the new chapters.

**Reka**- I did indeed continue and I plan on finishing all 30 chapters. Thanks for the kind words.

**Kitti**- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for misspelling Colonel. Thanks to you I've spelled it right.

**The8thSin**- Nice name change. I like it. Thanks for all of the reviews. You're my top reviewer. And PS. No I don't have them on stand by. Well not all of the time. Sometimes I write and then feel it doesn't fit there so I wait for a while before posting it. And sorry for taking so long to update.

**FightingComet**- Glad that you like it. There are 14 kisses left. Although I'm not done with chapters 15 and 16 yet. Btw did you change your name too?


End file.
